Secretos del pasado
by Zephel120389
Summary: Serena se encuesntra con un amigo de su pasado, pero algom malo esta a punto de sucederle. ¿podran las chicas salvarla? Entren y averigüenlo
1. 00 Aviso

Antes que nada, quiero avisar que no es plagio, soy Zephel1203 pero ya no pude entrar con mi cuenta y tuve que hacer otra. También quiero pedir disculpas por no seguir con mi historia pero le estoy echando ganas para continuarla.


	2. 01 Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1. REENCUENTRO**

Han pasado 3 años desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia y todas las chicas tuvieron una vida tranquila pero…. Todo puede suceder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay 2 niñas jugando en el jardín con una pelota. Una persona las observa mostrando una dulce sonrisa, ve como arrojan la pelota al aire y tratan de atraparla, en eso alguien se acerca:

.- Todo está listo para el viaje.

.- Bien, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos miran en dirección a las niñas que siguen jugando.

.- Mi Princesa, mi Ángel…

Las niñas voltearon en cuanto escucharon que las llamaron y se dirigieron a las personas.

.- Bien pequeñas, ya es hora de irme – miró la cara de tristeza que ellas ponían – estaré de regreso muy pronto – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ellas también sonrieran.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, él abrazo a las pequeñas y les dio un beso en la frente, subió al auto y se fue mientras las niñas agitaban sus brazos.

.- Adiós papa.

.- Regresa pronto.

Cuando el auto se perdió en el camino, cuando ya no se distinguía, las niñas bajaron los brazos. Una de ellas tenía un semblante en su rostro que mostraba tristeza y dolor, como si supiera que algo pasaría y que no lo volverían a ver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El despertador comenzó a sonar, eran las 5:30 am, la joven se despertó de su sueño, apago la alarma y miro por la ventana.

.- Hoy es un día muy bonito – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero, ese sueño, que significa, porque lo tengo con tanta frecuencia – decía mientras su rostro mostraba una seriedad que jamás se pensaría en ella.

.- Serena – se escucho una voz desde la planta baja – ya está listo el desayuno.

Serena.- Ya voy mama – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía – bajare enseguida.

Serena bajo y entro en la cocina.

Serena.- Buenos días – dijo mientras sonreía.

Ikuko.- Buenos días hija, se ve que te despertaste de muy buen humor.

Serena.- Es que… - se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo – Darién quiere que lo acompañe el día de hoy.

Kenji.- Y se puede saber a dónde van – lo dice en un tono evidentemente celoso.

Ikuko.- Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña y Darién no se atrevería a hacerle algo malo – dice en tono de regaño.

Samy.- Además, es el novio de Serena – dice entrando a la cocina – buenos días – toma asiento y se dispone a desayunar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena y sus amigas se encuentran en los jardines del instituto hablando del porque Serena había llegado tarde.

Flash Back

Serena corría para encontrarse con sus amigas para ir a la universidad cuando de repente…

Serena.- Aaahh – gritó mientras un auto se detuvo frente a ella justo antes de tocarla y un joven bajo del auto para ayudarla.

¿?.- Se encuentra bien señorita… - es lo que estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la joven con la que hablaba y se le fueron las palabras.

Serena.- Sí, estoy bien – lo miro algo inquieta, el parecía estar en shock – lo lamento fue mi culpa, no mire mientras cruzaba – decía mientras veía al joven en el mismo estado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que le era bastante familiar.

¿?.- No se preocupe, en todo caso, yo tuve la culpa por no haberla visto antes – dijo el joven saliendo de su asombro – espero no haberla lastimado, señorita Tsukino.

Serena.- ¿Cómo?, ¿usted sabe quién soy? – Estaba realmente sorprendida de que ese joven la conociera - ¿Quién…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta porque él la interrumpió.

¿?.- Claro que la conozco, aunque la última vez que la vi era solo una pequeña niña, yo trabajo en las empresas Hyuga – rio – no me recuerda, ¿verdad? Soy Sheppard, Alex Sheppard.

Serena.- Alex… Alex… - pensó - ¡Alex! – Gritó – si, ya recordé. Usted me llevaba al parque a divertirme cuando era pequeña – decía con una gran sonrisa.

Alex.- si, pero… no me llames de usted, no soy tan viejo, llámame Alex, como cuando eras pequeña – decía mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

Serena.- Esta bien – sonrió – y tú puedes llamarme Serena.

Alex.- Bien. Por cierto, a donde vas, se ve que tienes mucha prisa.

Serena.- Ah, sí – se exalto – debo ir a clases, aunque creo que ya no me van a dejar entrar – decía un poco desilusionada.

Alex.- Eso no. Yo te llevare y si te dicen algo yo lo arreglare – dijo muy decidido.

Serena.- En serio, lo harías por mi – dijo mientras la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

Alex.- Por supuesto, ahora vamos, sube – le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Serena para que entrara y cerro, se dirigió al otro lado, subió y se puso en marcha.

En el camino iban platicando de lo que habían hecho todos estos años, puesto que habían pasado muchos desde la última vez que se vieron.

Alex.- ¿En serio?, vaya, entonces eres una estudiante universitaria.

Serena.- Si, aunque no una muy buena, pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo – decía con orgullo.

Alex.- Así se habla, me alegro que aun no pierdas ese entusiasmo. Y veo que ahora eres más bonita que antes – Serena se sonrojo por el comentario – bien ya llegamos, será mejor que entre contigo para que no te digan nada – Serena solo asintió pues aun seguía muy sonrojada por el cumplido que Alex le había hecho.

Fin Flash Back

Amy.- Entonces eso fue lo que paso – decía analizando lo que Serena les acababa de decir.

Mina.- Me parece muy romántico – decía con corazoncitos en los ojos – parece que le gustas desde que se conocieron – decía muy ilusionada.

Serena.- No digas eso Mina, acepto que Alex es guapo pero yo estoy enamorada de Darién no de Alex – decía en un tono un poco molesto.

Lita.- Ya no sigas con eso Mina – decía – además, no conocemos al tal Alex, tal vez sea un niño mimado.

Amy.- Por cierto Serena – hablo – desde cuando se conocen tu y Alex, nos dijiste que fue hace mucho y que no se habían visto desde hace tiempo – su tono era muy serio y pensativo.

Serena.- Bueno, Alex y yo nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 2 años, bueno casi 2 y el se marcho cuando tenía 5. Han pasado 14 años desde la última vez que lo vi – aseguro un poco afligida.

Amy.- ¿Cuantos años tenía el entonces?

Serena.- 8 años o algo así – dijo un poco dudosa.

Todas.- ¿Quuuueeeé?

Lita.- entonces, el es mayor que Darién.

Serena.- Si.

Mina.- Se ve que te gustan mayores que tu Serena – dijo en un tono pícaro.

Serena.- No molestes Mina, eso no es cierto, Alex es un buen amigo, eso es todo – dijo en un tono serio que preocupo un poco a las demás.

Lita.- Serena… - comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Serena.- Saben – dijo pensativa – cuando conocí a Alex, bueno, el siempre se alejaba de todos, no le gustaba conversar con nadie – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – me costó un poco de trabajo ganarme su confianza – su expresión se volvió un poco más triste – casi siempre estaba sola, todos estaban ocupados haciendo muchas cosas incluso – titubeo – bueno eso me hacía sentir mal – sonrió – recuerdo que él me acompañaba o mejor dicho me llevaba a los lugares que yo quería ir y no ponía ninguna objeción – rio – cuando yo me cansaba de tanto jugar, el me llevaba a casa en sus brazos, cuando llegábamos me llevaba a mi habitación, me preguntaba si quería algo de comer – suspiro – yo a veces le decía que si y otras que no. Y siempre se quedaba hasta que yo me dormía. Así fue hasta los 4 años, ahí fue donde empecé a sufrir – sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, ella se dio cuenta y continuo – Alex siempre estuvo conmigo, nunca me dejo sola, pero debido a todo lo ocurrido decidió que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, pero todo salió mal y después de un accidente yo perdí parte de mi memoria. Aunque suene ilógico, el estuvo conmigo y me ayudo a recordar gran parte pero lo demás sigue oculto para mí – suspiro – cuando cumplí 5 años, el se tuvo que ir, tenía que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas y desde entonces no lo volví a ver, bueno hasta ahora – termino algo pensativa.

Amy.- Eso es… sorprendente, serena, no teníamos idea de lo que te paso – su tono era triste, sorprendido.

Serena.- No importa, aunque es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho, así que por favor no me pregunten mas de acuerdo – aunque estaba triste su tono de voz era decidido.

Lita.- Esta bien Serena, no lo haremos – estaba preocupada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa tarde…

Serena.- Ya me voy mama, nos vemos después.

Ikuko.- Si hija, que te vaya bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena se dirigía al parque ya que se había quedado de ver ahí con Darién. Cuando llego el ya estaba ahí.

Serena.- Darién, hola – se detuvo a recuperar el aliento – te hice esperar mucho.

Darién.- No te preocupes Serena, acabo de llegar – su tono era tan tierno y despreocupado.

Serena.- Y bien, a donde vamos, eh – dijo en tono coqueto - Por qué ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? – Al ver que Darién solo sonreía y no decía nada su curiosidad aumento – vamos Darién, dime a donde vamos, siiiiií.

Darién.- No seas curiosa Serena, ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás, por ahora que te parece si vamos a comprar un helado – decía para calmar la curiosidad de su novia.

Serena.- Mmm… Está bien, vamos – sonrió.

Mientras iban por el helado, Serena le conto sobre su encuentro con su amigo de la infancia, aunque a Darién no le gusto como hablaba de su amigo pero lo disimulo.

Después del helado, fueron al cine y después a una cafetería donde se la pasaron muy bien. Después, la llevo a su casa, pues ya era tarde, se despidió de ella y la beso como siempre y luego se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente.

Ikuko.- Serena, teléfono.

Serena.- Si, gracias mama… Bueno.

Alex.- Hola Serena, ¿como estas?

Serena.- Hola Alex, bien y ¿tu?

Alex.- Bien, pero… - hizo una pausa y continuo – estaré mejor si aceptas ir a tomar un café conmigo, claro si no tienes planes para hoy.

Serena.- De acuerdo, pero solo uno, eh – dijo bromeando.

Alex.- Bien, pasare por ti a las 5, así tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes, ok.

Serena.- Si papa – dijo burlonamente causando una risa en la persona que está del otro lado del auricular.

Alex.- Ok, no me entrometo mas, nos vemos después. Bye Serenity.

Serena.- Adiós Alex.


	3. 02 Salidas

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mí sino a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capitulo 2. SALIDAS**

Viernes, todos en el salón pensaban en lo que harían el fin de semana. Serena miraba por la ventana, suspirando y recordando su cita con Darién.

Flash Back

Serena y Darién se encontraban en una cafetería y una mesera les tomaba su orden.

Mesera.- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Serena.- Mmm… no se que pedir… ya se pasta.

Darién.- A mi me trae rollitos de sushi y 2 sodas.

Mesera.- Algo mas…

Darién.- Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una de pay de queso con zarzamora.

Mesera.- Bien, enseguida se los traigo – y sin más se fue dejándolos solos.

Darién.- Oye Serena, y que relación tenias con ese tal Alex – decía con un tono medio enojado y medio celoso.

Serena.- Bueno, Alex y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños – contesto encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

Darién.- No, por nada, solo que cuando hablas de él te pones muy feliz – dijo restándole importancia.

Serena.- es porque, se puede decir que es mi primer amigo, el siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba – noto que Darién ponía una cara de pocos amigos - ¿Por qué te pones así?, estas igual que las chicas, acaso no entienden que él y yo solo somos amigos, porque les cuesta tanto trabajo entender eso – dijo un poco molesta, no le gustaban esas insinuaciones.

Darién.- Serena, yo, lo siento – se disculpo, no le gustaba ver a su novia así – no quería que te molestaras, yo solo… - fue interrumpido por la mesera.

Mesera.- Aquí esta su orden – dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

Darién.- Si, gracias.

Mesera.- De nada, si necesitan algo solo llámenme – y sin más se fue otra vez a la cocina.

Darién.- Serena, de verdad lo siento, es solo que… - titubeo – bueno, tengo miedo que ese Alex – haciendo énfasis en el nombre – se robe tu corazón, que te enamores de él y me dejes – se ruborizo Y BAJO LA CABEZA.

Serena.- Eso es absurdo – dijo en tono de queja – como voy a enamorarme de Alex so yo estoy enamorada de ti – decía tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de Darién – es a ti a quien quiero y que no se te olvide nunca, de acuerdo – sonrió.

Darién solo la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan profundo que tanto le gustaban, sonrió también cuando ella lo hizo.

Darién.- No lo olvidare y tu tampoco olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, mi princesa – dijo depositando un beso en su mano.

Siguieron comiendo, después les llevaron el postre y los compartieron para que los dos pudieran probar los dos postres que tenían. Conversaron de otras cosas ya más tranquilos.

Fin Flash Back

Todos seguían conversando animadamente y serena no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho estos últimos días como la vez que fue a tomar un café con Alex…

Flash Back

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para las cinco cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de los Tsukino.

Serena.- Yo abro – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el.

Alex.- Hola, nos vamos.

Serena.- Hola, si… adiós mama, nos vemos después – dijo mientras salía de la casa – vaya que eres puntual, tienes suerte de que me hubiera arreglado antes o de lo contrario aun estarías esperando – sonrió.

Alex.- Te diré que prefiero ser el que espera que dejar esperando a una chica y en especial si es tan bonita como tu – dijo medio enserio y medio en broma.

Serena.- No empieces Alex – decía mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un bonito tono carmín.

Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería, no se veía muy elegante, pero era agradable.

Alex.- Y bien, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Serena.- Un café… - dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír por la cara que puso su acompañante.

Alex.- Un café, ¿solo eso?, pide lo que quieras, lo que sea yo invito – dijo un poco decepcionado.

Serena.- Lo sé, pero tú me invitaste a tomar un café, no dijiste nada de ordenar algo mas – debido a la cara que puso Alex, Serena se soltó a reír.

Alex solo levanto una ceja, y comenzó a ordenar por los dos ya que la mesera se acerco a tomar su orden. Ordeno un pay de queso, pastel de fresa, una malteada de chocolate, helado de vainilla y una taza de café (yo también quiero). La mesera tomo la orden y se fue con una gotita en la cabeza debido a que Serena no dejaba de reír.

Alex.- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir riéndote? – dijo alzando una ceja y en tono autoritario.

Serena.- Es que… jajaja… te ve… jajaja te veías muy jajaja gracioso – se detuvo un momento pero luego comenzó a reír de nuevo causando que todos voltearan a verlos, en eso venia la mesera con su orden.

Alex.- Serena, deja de reír, digo, no es que yo me queje, la verdad te vez más bonita cuando lo haces – Serena al escuchar tal halago dejo de reír y lo miro desconcertada y algo avergonzada. La mesera dejo los postres y se fue – gracias.

Serena solo veía lo que había en la mesa, no sabía qué hacer, ella no había pedido nada.

Alex.- Bien, como tú solo querías un café, pues aquí esta – dijo burlonamente mientras comía un poco de pay.

Serena.- No es justo – dijo haciendo pucheros – no me dejaste ordenar nada – dijo con la carita triste.

Alex.- No me culpes Serenity, tú te estabas riendo y ¡de mi! – dijo tratando de quejarse – además tu misma lo dijiste, yo solo te invite un café – dijo recordando lo que ella había dicho.

Serena.- Eres muy malo, ¿sabes?... bien pero no esperes que haya próxima vez… - se quejo.

Alex.- Oye, no es para tanto – se preocupo de que no hubiera próxima vez – el pastel y el helado son tuyos y si quieres la malteada también, pero no te enojes, no me gusta verte así – fue casi una súplica de parte de él.

Serena.- Esta bien, pero solo porque el helado se está derritiendo – sonrió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Alex solo se le quedo viendo, cambiaba de humor tan fácil pero nunca perdía su alegría y de pronto se pregunto ¿cómo era posible que mostrara una sonrisa después de todo lo que le paso?

Alex.- No dejare que pierdas tu alegría Serena – pensó.

Fin Flash Back

Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por todos sus compañeros, que empezaban a salir del salón. Tomo sus cosas y se fue con Amy que la esperaba en la puerta del salón junto con Mina, ambas se veían preocupadas por su amiga. Serena les sonrío y se fueron.

En el camino platicaban de lo que harían el próximo fin de semana, mientras Serena seguía recordando su salida con Alex, mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupadas.

Flash Back

Alex.- Y dime Serena, ¿cómo ha sido tu vida estos 14 años? – pregunto, quería saber si ella era feliz, si había ocurrido algo que pudiera afectarla como lo hizo ese accidente, ese terrible accidente.

Serena.- Mi vida… - dijo entre sorprendida y asombrada – pues, verás… mi vida ha sido buena, tengo grandes amigas, un novio fabulosos y… una familia – esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

Alex.- Ah sí, pues se ve que los quieres mucho, espero que tu novio no sea celoso ¿o sí? – dijo tratando de borrar la tristeza de Serena.

Serena.- No, no lo es, al menos eso creo y aunque lo fuera no tiene porque, yo lo quiero a él – dijo segura.

Alex.- Yo solo decía – dijo tratando de sonar defensivo – pero cambiando de tema, has sabido algo de Melisa, bueno si no te molesta contarme – no quiso sonar evidente, lo último que quería era obligarla a algo que no quería recordar.

Serena.- ¿Melisa?, ahhh, - suspiro – me llama una vez al mes y en mi cumpleaños, ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi, cuando se entero que entraría a la universidad me mando una laptop y todo lo que necesitaba para las clases, me pregunto si necesitaba algo mas y que si lo hacía no dudara en llamarla.

Alex.- ¿Y sabes si vendrá a Japón? – pregunto con cautela.

Serena.- Si, me dijo que vendría para navidad, me emociona la idea de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, digo la he visto en la televisión y en las revistas de moda pero no es lo mismo a verla en persona, ¡ahhh! – suspiro.

Alex.- Esa es una excelente noticia, por lo visto esta navidad será muy diferente a las anteriores, ¿verdad? – él estaba feliz por saber que al fin iban a estar juntas (Serena y Melisa), después de tanto tiempo separadas debido al trabajo de Melisa que siempre está de viaje.

Entre charlas de lo que paso en sus vidas los últimos años el tiempo paso de prisa. Alex llevo a Serena a su casa, prometiendo reunirse de nuevo en otra ocasión.

Fin Flash Back

Serena soltó un gran suspiro que fue escuchado por sus acompañantes.

Amy.- Serena, ¿estás bien?, te noto algo pensativa.

Mina.- No me digas que estas pensando en ese amigo tuyo, como se llamaba, ah sí Alex – la miro fijamente – no creas que no te voy a preguntar que hicieron en esa salida de "amigos" – enfatizo el amigos – a mí se me hace que estas saliendo con él pero no nos quieres decir nada, anda cuéntanos, ¡please!

Serena suspiro nuevamente, Mina nunca iba a cambiar, por más que le dijeran algo siempre se salía por la tangente y hablaba de mas, como ahora.

Serena.- Mina, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Alex y yo solo somos AMIGOS, y esa salida de AMIGOS fue para hablar de lo que nos paso desde que nos vimos por última vez – remarco la palabra amigos con gran énfasis para que Mina no siguiera con lo mismo.

Amy.- Serena tiene razón Mina, deja de decir esas cosas. – Mina solo se encogió de hombros.

Continuará.

Espero que les guste; cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, idea háganmelo saber. ^_^


	4. 03 Sorpresas

**Capitulo 3. SORPRESAS**

Darién salía del Hospital General y se dirigía a su departamento. Desde que regreso de E.U.A. comenzó a trabajar en el hospital. En el camino iba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo en Serena, su amada princesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas se reunieron en el templo de Rei, le estaban explicando la situación sobre el amigo de Serena.

Rei.- Entonces, dicen que ese amigo es solo eso, un amigo.

Amy.- Serena dice que si, aunque creo que nos oculta algo.

Rei.- Algo, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es lo que nos puede estar ocultando?

Lita.- No lo sabemos.

Amy.- Últimamente actúa de manera extraña, se nota algo triste, distante.

Rei.- Tendremos que averiguarlo, nos reuniremos este fin de semana aquí para una noche de chicas

Mina.- Genial, eso sí que será divertido.

Lita.- De acuerdo, le avisaré a Serena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acababa de salir de la ducha, traía una toalla atada a la cintura y otra con la cual se secaba el cabello, en eso tocan a la puerta y se dirige a ver quién es.

Darién.- Ya voy… - abre la puerta - ¿Quién…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Serena.- Hola Darién, interrumpo algo – dijo al ver como estaba vestido y se ruborizo un poco – si quieres vuelvo después – cabizbaja.

Darién.- No, pasa, en un momento me visto – la hizo pasar y se fue a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Darién regreso.

Darién.- Y bien princesa, que te trae por aquí.

Serena.- Solo quería verte y quería invitarte a pasar la navidad conmigo – estaba muy emocionada – ya les dije a las chicas… - dudo un momento - ¿quieres venir?

Darién.- Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que pasar esos días contigo.

Serena.- Genial, todos van a estar ahí, esto va a ser maravilloso – se notaba que estaba muy feliz – al fin conocerán a Alex y…

Darién.- él también va a ir – estaba celoso, muy celoso – en donde va a ser, ya que somos muchos no creo que tu casa alcance – alcanzo a recapacitar antes de que su novia le reclamara.

Serena.- … - lo mira dudosa, siente que hay algo que le moleste pero no sabe que es – la dirección te la paso luego, entonces ¿si iras?

Darién.- No me la perdería por nada.

Serena.- Eso es maravilloso, mañana te paso la dirección en un mensaje de texto, esta será la mejor navidad de todas – lo abrazo, estaba emocionada, todas las personas importantes para ella estarían juntas en el mismo lugar.

Darién la beso como el sabia hacerlo, después de un rato se separaron y Serena se fue, dejándolo solo y con una duda rondando en su mente, ¿Quién era el tal Alex?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar, una joven salía del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

¿?.- al fin estoy de vuelta, espero que todo esté bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana, todas estaban reunidas en casa de Rei, se estaban divirtiendo mucho cuando…

Rei.- Muy bien Serena, suelta la sopa, ¿Quién es ese Alex?

Serena.- ¿tú también?, ¡no puede ser!

Mina.- Ahora si nos dirás todo Serenita o de lo contrario te torturaremos – una gotita resbalaba en la cabeza de cada una de sus amigas.

Amy.- Según mis investigaciones, su nombre es Alexander Sheppard, soltero, 26 años, se hace cargo de las empresas Hyuga, en pocas palabras es un empresario muy joven.

Lita.- En serio, guau – estaba sorprendida.

Mina.- Así que te gustan empresarios, eh Serena… Serena… - se queda callada al ver a Serena.

Serena.- tiene la cabeza gacha, no se le ven los ojos, de repente se resbalan lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Chicas.- no saben qué hacer, están sorprendidas y preocupadas así que tratan de hablar con ella para tranquilizarla.

Lita.- Serena, ¿estás bien? – se nota su preocupación.

En eso Serena se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación y se dirige a la salida, las chicas preocupadas la siguen. Serena abre la puerta y se encuentra con Darién; se pone a llorar mas fuerte mientras lo abraza y Darién solo corresponde algo confundido, no sabe qué fue lo que le paso para que este en ese estado así que decide preguntar.

Darién.- ¿Qué fue…? – pero es interrumpido por una persona que acaba de llegar.

¿?.- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Y ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Todos están sorprendidos al descubrir quienes son las personas que acaban de llegar.

Continuará…

Quiero agradecer a Usako-Chiba-T, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Tratare de subir más pronto. Sayonara.


	5. 04 Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4. RECUERDOS**

¿?.- Y bien, ¿Qué está pasando?...

Todos seguían en su asombro. Serena que seguía llorando al oír aquella voz levanto la vista y miro en esa dirección.

Serena.- Mel – dice mientras corre hacia ella y la abraza.

Melisa.- Tranquila, todo está bien – la consuela devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mientras tanto todos los demás miran la escena incrédulos hasta que…

Mina.- No puede ser, ¿en verdad eres tú?, ¡si eres tú!, Melisa, la modelo, guau… no me lo creo, debo estar soñando – grita como loca haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

Amy.- En serio eres Melisa, la supermodelo – no cree que sea la verdadera.

Lita.- Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser… - no puede continuar por el asombro.

Rei.- Serena ¿Cómo es que la conoces?, digo ¿desde cuándo la conoces? – está sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que se tratan.

Darién.- pensando bien la situación - ¿Por qué no entramos y hablamos con calma?

Melisa.- Me parece bien, vamos.

Todos entran en la casa de Rei, Serena mientras tanto se iba calmando. Cuando estuvieron adentro ella ya no lloraba.

Darién.- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – aun está preocupado por ver llorar a su princesa.

Melisa.- Si, yo también quiero saber que fue lo que paso para que lloraras así – mira a Serena tiernamente.

Serena.- guarda silencio unos minutos mientras los demás la observan.

Melisa.- ¿Y bien? – pregunta queriendo una respuesta.

Serena.- ¡Esta bien! – comenzó – lo que pasa es que antes de que llegaran estábamos hablando de cosas de la escuela, de la fiesta de navidad y eso hasta que comenzaron a hablar de Alex – se detuvo un momento causando expectación en sus acompañantes – bien, cuando hablaban de él yo recordé algunas cosas – se detuvo por completo.

Melisa.- ¿Qué recordaste? – estaba algo preocupada por lo que pudiera haber recordado.

Serena.- Bueno yo… recordé… que cuando era niña… - titubeo – bueno… lo que pasa es que…

Flash Back

Estaba una niña de unos 3 años jugando con un gato de hermoso color negro, de unos ojos azules y una luna en la frente; la niña vestía un lindo vestido color rosa, su cabello sujeto en una coleta con un listón rosa.

Niña.- Vamos Yurai, no puedes atraparme – corre mientras el gato la persigue, se la están pasando bien. En eso alguien llega.

¿?.- Serenity, ven ya es hora de cenar.

Serenity.- Ya voy papa, vamos Yurai – se dirigió hacia su padre y el gato la sigue.

Cuando llegan a la cocina se ve a una niña un poco mayor sentada a la mesa acomodando unas cosas.

Serenity.- Mel, vamos a cenar – corre hacia ella dando saltitos de alegría, en eso se detiene abruptamente lo que preocupo a todos los demás.

Melisa.- Sere, ¿estás bien?

Serenity.- Yo… no… - se desmaya.

Papa.- Serena, ¡despierta! – la toma en sus brazos y la levanta llevándola a su habitación – Mel, llama al doctor, dile que es urgente.

Melisa.- Si papa – toma el teléfono y marca – disculpe se encuentra el doctor Becher, mi hermana se desmayo y no sabemos qué hacer…

Mientras en la habitación de Serena, su papa la había recostado y esperaba que llegara el doctor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El doctor revisaba a la pequeña para encontrar algún problema pero no hallo nada.

Doctor Becher.- Lo siento, su hija no tiene nada, tal vez es el estrés o consecuencias de la operación, lo mejor será que descanse y no se altere.

Papa.- De acuerdo doctor Becher, lo acompaño a la salida – ambos se van dejando solas a las niñas.

Melisa.- se acerca a Serena – Oye, ¿estás bien?, me preocupa que te desmayaras.

Serenity.- ¡Estoy bien!, es solo que… - duda en continuar no quiere alterar a Mel.

Melisa.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? – no le gusta que le oculten las cosas.

Serenity.- Esta bien, yo… bueno… vi a mi papa, iba en el auto al aeropuerto a un viaje de negocios, ya sabes, pero el auto sufrió un accidente y él… él… - se pone a llorar.

Mel que ha entendido lo que le quería decir, la abraza y le dice que todo va a estar bien. Así ambas se quedan dormidas.

Fin Flash Back

Serena.- Y eso fue lo que recordé.

Todos están un poco sorprendidos, no sabían eso del pasado de Serena, ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que…

Serena.- Oye Samy, ¿tú trajiste a Mel hasta aquí verdad?

Samy.- Eh, si. Lo que pasa es que quería verte y como dijiste que estarías aquí, pues la traje – se siente un poco aliviado, pues el ambiente se siente más relajado.

Melisa.- Como acabo de llegar, quería verte enseguida; así que aquí estoy y de mi no te libras fácilmente, eh – trata de relajar más el ambiente para todos – espero que no sea molestia que me quede aquí también.

Rei.- No, no es ninguna molestia, entre más seamos mejor.

Todas.- Así es…

Melisa.- Muchas gracias, y con respecto a la fiesta de navidad, ¿si van a ir verdad?

Por supuesto, ya quiero conocer a Alex – con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras a las demás les cae una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza.

Melisa.- Así que aun no conocen a Alex, me sorprende, aunque ha de tener mucho trabajo, ¿no es así? – mira a Serena.

Serena.- Eso parece, además ya me dio las llaves de la casa para hacer la fiesta, solo tengo que ir a limpiarla ya que no se ha usado en años…

Melisa.- Tienes razón – pensando – ya que estoy aquí te ayudare a limpiarla.

Chicas.- Nosotras también, entre mas mejor.

Y así, entre charlas y risas fue cayendo la noche, Darién se despidió de las chicas y de su princesa ya que debía ir a trabajar, al igual que Samy que no quería interrumpir la reunión de las chicas.

Continuará…

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.


	6. 05 Preparativos

**Capitulo 5. PREPARATIVOS**

Habían quedado en reunirse en el parque #10 de Juuban para ir a la casa a comenzar con los preparativos. Una vez reunidas todas se fueron rumbo a la casa. En el momento en el que llegaron las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Rei.- Esta es la casa - asombro total.

Amy.- No nos habremos equivocado de dirección.

Mina.- Esto no es una casa, ¡es una MANSION! – totalmente excitada.

Serena.- Vamos chicas, no exageren no es…

Lita.- No digas eso, Mina tiene razón, esto es una mansión y ¿aquí va a ser la fiesta? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te la prestaran?

Amy.- Ayer dijiste que Alex te dio las llaves, ¿es de él la casa? – es interrumpida.

Melisa.- Creo que son suficientes preguntas, ¿no les parece? – toma aire – la casa es mía y si Alex tiene las llaves, es porque nosotras no la utilizamos y por eso necesita limpieza. – hace una breve pausa – Porque mejor en vez de hacer preguntas nos apresuramos con la limpieza o no terminaremos nunca.

Rei.- Ella tiene razón, así que comencemos.

Todas.- Si.

Todas entran en la casa y ven que realmente necesita una limpieza, todos los muebles están llenos de polvo.

Serena.- Esto va a ser muy difícil – le resbala una gotita por la cabeza mientras las demás asientes de igual forma.

Todas se ponen a limpiar aunque se les hacia eterno, en eso alguien abre la puerta y entra asustándolas a todas.

Chicas.- ¡Ahh! – gritan todas espantadas por la intromisión.

Alex.- No es para tanto, tan feo no soy – bromea.

La mayoría (Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina) quedan mudas de la impresión de ver semejante bombón (ya que Alex es rubio, cuerpo atlético por ir al gimnasio todos los días, 1.95 de estatura, pantalón de mezclilla color negro, playera manga corta en rojo, zapatos deportivos) y las demás (Sere y Mel) lo miraban de forma casi asesina.

Serena.- Alex – el aludido voltea a verla – no nos asustes de esa manera – las demás están en shock – y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta.

Alex.- No te enojes preciosa, no era mi intención asustarlas, solo vine a ayudarles con la limpieza – sonrisa inocente y de casanova.

Melisa.- Bueno, ya que estas aquí te la pasaremos por esta vez – resignada – ven te presento a las amigas de Sere – se acercan a las chicas – ellas son: Lita

Lita.- Un placer – se inclina avergonzada – Lita Kino.

Alex.- Encantado – la toma de la mano y le besa la mejilla.

Rei.- Yo soy Rei Hino, mucho gusto.

Alex.- hace lo mismo que con Lita – El gusto es mío.

Amy.- Soy Amy Mizuno – sonrojada.

Alex.- Un placer Amy – sonrisa de galán y Amy casis desfallece.

Mina.- Y yo soy Mina Aino, soltera y sin compromiso.

Todas.- ¡Mina! – la regañan.

Alex.- Mucho gusto Mina, se ve que eres muy animada.

Melisa.- Bien ya que nos presentamos, continuemos con la limpieza que aún falta mucho.

Todas y Alex.- Si.

Así entre bromas y juegos terminaron de limpiar y como era muy tarde Alex se ofreció a llevarlas a todas a sus casas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena y Melisa se encuentran en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Juuban para hacerse cargo del menú de la fiesta.

Serena.- Valla, esto sí que es lindo – mira alrededor, todo finamente arreglado dando un toque de romance al ambiente.

Melisa.- Tienes razón, pero debemos darnos prisa con lo del menú – la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la cocina – vamos a ver a Mike.

En cuanto entran a la cocina pueden percibir el aroma de los platillos, en eso ven a la persona que buscan y se acercan a él.

Melisa.- Hola Mike, ¿Cómo has estado?

Mike.- Mel, que alegría verte – la saluda con un abrazo - ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Melisa.- El trabajo va bien, estoy de vacaciones y respecto a lo de que hago aquí, es porque queremos tu ayuda – mira a su lado.

Mike.- Mi ayuda, ¿para qué? – en eso mira hacia donde lo hace Mel y abre los ojos con gran sorpresa – Serena, eres tú – la mira de arriba abajo – pero mira cuanto has crecido…

Se pusieron a platicar de los últimos acontecimientos por los que pasaron hasta que recordaron a lo que iban.

Mike.- Entonces quieren que les prepare el menú para la fiesta.

Serena.- si, ¿puedes hacerlo? – suplica.

Mike.- Mmm… no sé, necesito pensarlo – dice tratando de parecer interesante pero al ver la cara de las chicas cambia de opinión – quiten esa cara, saben que lo hare con mucho gusto.

Serena.- Que bien – dice con gran alegría.

Melisa.- Me alegra que hayas aceptado – feliz.

Mike.- Y bien, ¿Qué planean?...

Estuvieron armando el menú de la fiesta las siguientes 2 horas, hasta que al fin se decidieron por comida japonesa y europea (principalmente España, Londres, Italia y Francia). Serena y Melisa se marcharon del restaurante no sin antes decirle a Mike que lo esperaban en la fiesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en casa, serena y Melisa se van a la habitación a terminar los detalles de la fiesta y las invitaciones.

Serena.- Ya tenemos casi todo – revisa la lista que tiene en las manos – solo falta invitar a los demás.

Melisa.- Quieres que vayan, ¿cierto? – pregunta.

Serena.- Por supuesto – enciende su laptop – le pedí a Alex que me diera el teléfono y correo electrónico de las chicas para contactarlas – dice mientras teclea en la laptop – si, aquí están – mira a Mel – ¿a quién quieres llamar, a Kat o a Kisha?

Melisa.- Hablare con Kat – dijo tomando el teléfono.

Serena.- Bien, esta será la mejor navidad de todas – dice con gran emoción.

Melisa solo asiente y así ambas hacen las invitaciones a las personas que faltan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya casi es navidad y en dos lugares distintos, 2 personas suben a un avión con destino a Japón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. 06 Fiesta - Reunion

**Capitulo 6. Fiesta - Reunión**

24 de diciembre, 8:00 pm, mansión Hyuga.

Serena y Melisa se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de navidad.

Serena.- Ya están llegando todos – usaba un lindo vestido strapples color blanco, sandalias de tacón color plata, aretes y collar con dije de hada plateados, el cabello suelto y rizado de las puntas.

Melisa.- Tienes razón – llevaba un vestido azul aqua largo de un solo tirante, sandalias de tacón doradas y joyería de oro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con partido a la izquierda – ya no faltan muchos, creo que ya podemos empezar.

El salón es bastante amplio (cabe decir que esta dentro de una mansión) decorado con listones, muérdagos (en los lugares indicados), flores (un adorno en cada esquina para que no opaquen el olor de los platillos), algunas sillas y mesas esparcidas por el salón; y la mesa del banquete. En la mesa, como centro hay un hada en cuclillas con las manos hacia arriba y las alas extendidas sobre una roca medio puntiaguda rodeada por agua, todo hecho de cristal.

De platillos, había una gran variedad de platillos japoneses y europeos. De los japoneses había pollo teriyaki, yakisoba*, tempura*, gyouza*, yakitoki* y de postre kasutera*, short cake* y awayuki kan*. De los platillos europeos había pasta italiana, lasaña de carne y de verduras, ensalada rusa, cordero al horno con romero y marsala, lomo a la naranja quiche*, ratatouille* y de postres crepas dulces y saladas, pastel tiramisú, gofre de bruselas*, crema de chocolate, tarta de manzana, pastel italiano navideño de chocolate y bomba helada de 2 chocolates*. De bebidas había batidos de frutas, sumo dulce, sake, vino tinto y champaña.

Mientras Serena y Melisa observaban la mesa, Rei y las demás se fueron acercando a ellas.

Rei.- Hey Serena, esto es impresionante – llevaba un vestido color rojo de tirantes delgados, sandalias negras de tacón alto, el cabello medio recogido en un moño, accesorios dorados – por cierto, se ven muy bien – mirando los vestidos de Sere y Mel.

Serena.- Gracias Rei, tu también te ves muy bien – se dirige a las demás – todas se ven muy bien.

Amy.- Gracias Serena, además estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable con nuestras personas más cercanas – traía un vestido strapples en azul turquesa, sandalias plateadas de tacón, accesorios de plata y un broche en el cabello con forma de gota de agua en plata – por cierto, gracias por invitar a mi mama también.

Mina.- Es cierto, gracias por invitar a mis papas también – llevaba un vestido amarillo (de un tono bonito), sandalias doradas de tacón, accesorios de oro, el cabello suelto con su inseparable moño solo que esta vez del color del vestido – y ¿a cuántos invitaste?

Lita.- Mina, eso no se pregunta – llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, sandalias plateadas, el cabello recogido y rizado, accesorios de plata – cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto a Luna y Artemis?, ya tiene tiempo que no los veo.

Rei.- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco los he visto.

Mina.- Me pregunto dónde estarán – preocupada.

Serena.- No creo que debamos preocuparnos, ellos saben cuidarse solos – reflexiona ante la mirada de las demás – bueno, al menos pueden correr rápido, jeje.

Melisa.- ¿Quiénes son Luna y Artemis? – curiosa.

Amy.- Son nuestros gatos – evasiva – es que los queremos mucho y no los hemos visto un buen rato – las demás asienten.

Melisa.- Ok, creo que te buscan – señala hacia donde esta Darién acompañado de otras 4 personas – Sere.

Serena.- Es Darién – mira bien a sus acompañantes – son Michiru y los demás – toma a Mel de la mano y le dice a las demás – vamos a verlas – las demás asienten y la siguen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Darién acababa de llegar a la mansión; llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, zapatos lustrados (se veía más guapo que de costumbre). Iba entrando cuando alguien le habla desde atrás.

¿?.- Darién.

Darién.- se da la vuelta y ve quien le habla – Michiru, tanto tiempo.

Michiru.- Si verdad – mira a su alrededor - ¡en serio es aquí la fiesta de navidad de Serena!

Darién.- Si, yo también me sorprendí – pausa – y los demás.

Michiru.- Ahí vienen, yo me adelante – mira hacia un lado – si, mira ahí están – señala a 3 personas que se acercan a ellos.

Haruka.- viene llegando y le da la mano a Darién – es bueno verte – mira por arriba y abajo la fachada de la mansión – y ¿aquí es la fiesta de la gatita?

Darién.- Si, ¡hola Setsuna! – saluda a la nombrada.

Setsuna.- Hola Darién, ¿hace cuanto regresaste?

Darién.- Hace 4 meses, trabajo en el Hospital General – mira hacia abajo – hola Hotaru, ¿y tú como estas?

Hotaru.- Hola Darién, estoy bien – mira a todos – podemos entrar, ya quiero ver a mamá Serena y a las chicas – los demás sonríen.

Haruka.- de acuerdo, vamos.

Todos entraron e iban charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al salón. Echaron un vistazo hasta que encontraron a Serena y compañía por lo que se dirigieron hacia ellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena.- Darién, que bueno que viniste – lo abraza y lo besa.

Haruka.- Y a nosotros no nos saludas, gatita.

Serena.- Claro que si Haruka, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra que vinieran.

Michiru.- A nosotros también, gracias por la invitación – mira a las demás – chicas, como han estado.

Rei.- Bien Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru; nos da mucha alegría verlas, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Setsuna.- A nosotras también – mira a Mel – disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos? – dice intrigada. Las demás la ven (Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru) ya que también les parece familiar mientras las demás se ríen discretamente.

Hotaru.- Hola mamá Serena, ¿Cómo has estado? – la abraza efusivamente y Mel las mira fijamente.

Setsuna.- Ya me acorde, tú eres Melisa Hyuga ¿cierto?

Melisa.- Si y ustedes son: Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh y Hotaru Tomoe – dijo señalándolas una por una – son amigas de Serena.

Haruka.- Si, y tú ¿de dónde la conoces? – serio.

Serena.- Claro que me conoce, porque es mi hermana mayor – todos se sorprenden.

Mientras ellos hablan, en la puerta se ven 2 figuras de hombre y 2 de mujer. Sonríen al ver a Serena y a Melisa juntas.

Quiero aclarar que la apariencia de Melisa es como la de Serena solo que con el cabello negro con destellos morados, más alta y ojos lilas. Espero que con esto haya quedado al menos un poco claro.

**Glosario ***

Yakisoba = fideos japoneses fritos.

Tempura = rebozado de verduras y mariscos

Gyouza = empanadas chinas

Yakitori = brochetas de pollo y verduras

Kasutera = biscocho castella

Short cake = pastel de fresa

Awayuki kan = nieve ligera

Quiche = tipo de tarta salada

Ratatouille = Es un plato que se puede elaborar con todo tipo de hortalizas

Gofre de bruselas = wafles

Bomba helada de 2 chocolates = una especie de pastel con helado de relleno

Quiero agradecer a Usako-Chiba-T que ha estado leyendo mi historia desde el principio, a Guest y a mayilu a quienes les ha gustado mi historia. Gracias ^_^.


	8. 07 Fiesta - Celebracion

**Capitulo 7. Fiesta - Celebración**

Todos.- ¿Queeeé?

Decir que estaban sorprendidos, era quedarse corto. Casi se podían ver las quijadas en el piso. Miraban Melisa a Serena y viceversa, aun no creían lo que habían oído.

Rei.- Serena, ¿Qué quieres decir con que Melisa es tu hermana?

Lita.- Rei tiene razón, Serena, tienes mucho que explicarnos – los demás asienten con la cabeza, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

¿?.- Serena, Melisa – las mencionadas voltean y…

Serena.- De verdad vinieron – estaba sorprendida y feliz.

Melisa.- Oh si, son ustedes – corre a abrazarlos.

¿?.- No sabía que éramos tan famosos – bromea.

Mike.- Yo tampoco – se ríen.

Serena.- Si claro, no son nada famosos – se burla – tu Mike eres un chef altamente reconocido – lo señala – tu Alex, eres un empresario fabuloso – señala – y ustedes…

Melisa.- Ustedes, Kat – la señala – eres una periodista conocida en toda Europa y tu – señala a la otra - Kisha, eres una arqueóloga muy famosa.

Los demás solo miraban anonadados a las personas que llegaron, solo conocían a uno en persona y a los demás por la televisión.

Kisha.- No exageres Melisa – vestía un lindo vestido strapples hasta la rodilla color vino, sandalias del mismo color de tacón alto, accesorios de oro, el cabello recogido totalmente – no es para tanto.

Kat.- Es cierto – traía un lindo traje sastre de falda hasta la rodilla y saco corto color café, blusa color beige, zapatillas beige, aretes de oro y el cabello trenzado – y ¿Quiénes son ellos? – señalando a todos los demás.

Serena.- Son mis amigas: Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y él es Darién… mi novio – señalándolos uno por uno y luego dirigiéndose a los otros – y ellos son Alex, Kat, Kisha y Mike.

Lita.- Oye serena – la aludida le da su atención - ¿a cuántas personas famosas conoces? – aunque parece una broma los demás prestan atención.

Serena.- No sé, déjame pensar… - piensa – con famosos a que se refieren – caída al estilo anime de los demás.

Amy.- Lo que Lita quiere decir, es cuantas personas que salen en la TV conoces.

Serena.- Ahh, eso, bueno, veamos – comienza a contar con sus dedos – sin contar a los presentes, aun faltan un abogado, un actor y un profesor de literatura…

Mina.- ¿Conoces a un actor? Debes presentármelo – la sujeta de las manos y le hace prometer que lo hará.

Mike.- No se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre – todos ríen con el comentario y se dirigen a la mesa.

Cuando vieron toda esa comida demostraron su aprobación por tan suculentos manjares, pues se veía la procedencia de Europa y Japón.

Lita.- Esto esta delicioso – dijo mientras probaba un poco de cordero al horno – tengo que saber la receta de este platillo – los demás asienten mientras Sere y Mike sonríen discretamente.

Mike.- Si la quieres, te la daré – Lita lo mira sorprendida – pero después de la fiesta, que te parece si nos vemos después para conversar.

Lita.- Claro, tu dime cuando estas disponible.

Y mientras Lita y Mike se ponen de acuerdo…

Haruka.- Y díganme – en tono serio - ¿desde cuándo conocen a Serena?

Kisha.- Desde que era pequeña – dijo recordando – mi hermano y yo – señala a Mike – la conocimos cuando ella tenía dos años y medio – sus ojos se iluminan de añoranza – era tan linda y tan vivaz, lograba sacarte una sonrisa aunque no quisieras – pausa – ella siempre sonreía, incluso aunque…

Alex.- Ella siempre ha sido alegre – interrumpiendo a Kisha – admito que cuando la conocí yo no quería tratar con nadie, pero ella se fue ganando mi aprecio poco a poco – suspira – qué tiempos aquellos, ¿no?

Michiru.- Valla, se nota que la quieren mucho.

Kat.- Así es, cuando yo llegue ella tenía tres años, aunque me gustaría haberla conocido junto con mi hermano pero no se pudo, él llego antes – señalando a Alex.

Mina.- Esperen, ¿Kisha y Mike son hermanos?

Kat.- Así es.

Rei.- Y Alex y Kat son hermanos – los aludidos asienten.

Setsuna.- ¿Quién conoció a Serena primera? – pregunto.

Kisha.- Según tengo entendido, el primero fue Alex.

Alex.- Pues te equivocas – todos se sorprenden.

Melisa.- Alex tiene razón, no fue el primero.

Hotaru.- ¿Y quién fue?

Melisa.- Yurai.

Haruka.- ¿Quién es Yurai?

Melisa.- El gato de Serena.

Kat.- Ahora que lo mencionan, no lo he visto para nada – mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Kisha.- No creo que debamos preocuparnos, ya saben cómo es él.

Alex.- Kisha tiene razón, ya se aparecerá.

Siguieron charlando de cosas triviales un rato hasta que se escucho la música indicando el inicio del baile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En los jardines de la mansión se encontraban Serena y Darién, daban un paseo mientras los demás disfrutaban de la velada.

Serena.- Esto es tan hermoso – suspira ilusionada – hace tanto que no venia.

Darién.- Tienes razón, es hermoso – observa el decorado - ¿y por qué no venias?

Serena.- Ahh, eso… es porque siento algo de nostalgia.

Darién.- ¿Nostalgia? ¿De qué?

Serena.- Hay tantas cosas que viene a mi mente – suspira – recuerdos que tiene sentido para mi, imágenes que son confusas, todo es raro para mí.

Darién.- No te preocupes, pronto todo será más claro para ti – la besa para tranquilizarla.

Ellos siguen abrazados cuando escuchan un leve sonido a un lado suyo, así que voltean a ver lo que sucede. Lo único que distinguen son unos ojos azules, cuando se acercan ven a un gato negro.

Darién.- ¿Luna? – Creyó que era ella por la luna en su frente – no, ¿Quién eres gatito?

Serena.- lo mira y lo reconoce – Yurai, ¿eres tú?, que alegría verte, ¿Dónde has estado?

Darién.- ¿Lo conoces?

Serena.- Claro, es mi gatito, mi lindo Yurai – lo abraza mientras Darién la mira dulcemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los invitados se encontraban charlando, bailando, comiendo; en fin, todos disfrutaban de la velada. Ikuko, Melisa y Kenji se encontraban en una mesa platicando, viendo a todos felices. Samy bailaba con Hotaru siendo vigilado por Haruka que bailaba con Michiru muy cerca. Mina bailaba con Alex, Lita cambiaba opiniones con Mike sobre las recetas. Rei, Amy, Kisha, Kat y Setsuna se encontraban sentadas en una mesa comentando los últimos acontecimientos.

Amigos y familiares se divertían mucho. Serena y Darién bailaban en el centro de la pista, se podía ver la felicidad en la cara de Serena. Después se intercambiaron los regalos entre risas, compartiendo anécdotas de navidad.

Al terminar la velada, todos se despidieron, agradeciendo la invitación a tan agradable velada. Las chicas se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Mientras ellos se despedían, varias sombras observaban la escena desde la distancia.

¿?.- Al fin nos volveremos a ver, Serenity. Y esta vez no escaparas – risa malvada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	9. 08 Secuestro

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo; he estado bastante ocupada y no había tenido tiempo pero espero subir más capítulos pronto. Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus lindos reviews n.n**

**Capitulo 8. SECUESTRO**

Era una noche oscura, tenebrosa. Se podían escuchar los pasos de alguien correr, apresurado. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, relampagueantes. Cuando un relámpago apareció se pudo ver la silueta de una niña de no más de 3 años corriendo, asustada. La niña no sabía a dónde ir, miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver si sus cazadores aun la perseguían, cuando tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo llenándose la ropa y la cara de barro.

La pequeña sollozaba quedamente, no quería que la encontraran tan fácilmente. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en que la encontraran y la salvaran de ese destino tan cruel que la estaba asechando. Miro al cielo, pidiendo que alguien llegara y la sacara de ahí, de un lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía pero que sabia no le iba a gustar quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. En eso, se pudo ver en el cielo una figura alada que se dirigía hacia ella, que la sostuvo en brazos y le brindo una cálida sonrisa a la vez que le decía:

¿?.- Todo estará bien, princesa, ya estas a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despertó bastante agitada, ese sueño parecía bastante real; casi como si la estuviera persiguiendo hasta que la atrapara. Alejó los malos pensamientos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro el reloj.

Serena.- Cielos, son las 3 de la mañana. – Suspiro – Ahora me va a ser un poco difícil dormir, bien, iré por un vaso de leche, tal vez eso me ayude. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la planta de abajo.

Ya en la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó a la mesa. Tenía una expresión preocupada, como si presintiera que algo iba a ocurrir; algo que tal vez haya ocurrido en el pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena corría a toda prisa, quedo de verse con las chicas y se le había hecho tarde. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde debido al sueño que tuvo y se había quedado dormida, por lo cual se le hizo tarde. Cuando llego al Crown se acerco a sus amigas que ya la estaban esperando.

Rei.- Serena, llegas tarde – la regaña.

Serena.- Lo siento, me quede dormida, jajaja – tratando de desviar el tema – por cierto ¿y las demás? – pregunta al ver solo a Rei y a Amy.

Amy.- Ya se adelantaron, tenían algo que comprar

Serena.- Ya veo, entonces vámonos. – se dirige a la salida mientras las demás solo la ven con una gotita anime en la sien.

Rei.- Esa Serena, nunca cambiara. – dice a lo que Amy asiente y alcanzan a Serena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar….

¿?.- Ya está todo listo jefe, cuando usted ordene.

¿?.- Prefecto, pronto serás mía Serenity, jajajaja – risa malvada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa al aire libre de un café muy conocido en la zona, después de haber terminado con las compras se dirigieron ahí a charlar un poco sobre la fiesta de navidad y como todos conocemos lo curiosa que es Mina.

Mina.- Muy bien Serena, ya dinos la verdad, de donde conoces a todos ellos, bueno Melissa es tu hermana pero ¿y los demás? – pregunta.

Lita.- Mina no seas tan preguntona – la regaña mientras Mina rueda los ojos – aunque yo también quiero saber – apenada y las demás caen al estilo anime.

Serena.- Y que quieren que les diga, los conozco desde que yo era pequeña, han estado conmigo desde entonces y solo deje de verlos el tiempo que se fueron a otro país a trabajar o algo así.

Amy.- ¿Y qué hay de ese gato negro que se parece a Luna? – pregunto, no era curiosa pero le llamo la atención que se pareciera a Luna demasiado.

Rei.- Si, Darién me dijo algo de eso – mira a Serena fijamente – más vale que me digas la verdad, de acuerdo – amenaza.

Serena.- Ese gato se llama Yurai y es mío, aunque no lo había visto hace tiempo, creo que Alex se lo llevo con el – pensativa – ahora que lo pienso, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo referente a su partida, no los había visto en mucho tiempo, creí que ya no volverían a Japón.

Amy.- Pero si no los habías visto porque regresaron ahora, y todos – se pone a reflexionar acerca de la aparición de todos los amigos de Serena que ellas no conocían.

Lita.- Que tal si hablamos de otra cosa, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, estamos sospechando de ellos y no tenemos pruebas, ya solo falta que nos diga que Yurai también puede hablar, jajaja – se ríe y las demás lo hacen también pero se callan al ver que Serena tiene una cara muy pensativa - ¿te ocurre algo, Serena?

Serena.- No es nada, es solo que… - duda un momento pero decide continuar al ver la cara de preocupación de las demás – no estoy segura, pero creo que cuando era pequeña si podía hablar con Yurai y él me contestaba aunque no recuerdo bien. – las demás no pueden creer lo que les está diciendo, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar escuchan una gran explosión cerca de ahí.

Rei.- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta a las demás.

Amy.- Parece que fue cerca, vamos a ver – las demás asienten y se dirigen al lugar afectado.

Cuando llegan al lugar pueden ver a varias personas corriendo tratando de refugiarse y a varios sujetos vestidos de negro que están destruyendo todo.

Lita.- Miren, ellos son los causantes de este caos, - mira a las demás – hay que detenerlos – a lo que todas asienten y se transforman en sailor scouts.

Mina.- Deténganse ahora mismo, no dejaremos que causen más daño. – se preparan para atacar pero los malos las atacaron primero causándoles gran daño.

Rei.- Son muy fuertes, debemos detenerlos como sea – las demás asienten y se preparan.

La pelea fue bastante dura, las sailors scouts pelearon con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que no ganarían, en eso aparece Tuxedo Mask para ayudarlas y cuando parece que van a ganar aparece el jefe de los malos y las ataca dejándolos gravemente heridos.

Todos están tirados en el suelo, no pueden moverse debido a las heridas que portan, se encuentran inconscientes, un ataque más y morirán. El jefe se acerca a Sailor Moon y la levanta llevándosela consigo, es cuando recibe un ataque que logra esquivar fácilmente, al observar a su atacante puede ver a otras chicas vestidas de sailor scout.

Uranos.- Aléjate de Sailor Moon ahora mismo – ordeño la sailor del sistema exterior.

Neptune.- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto.

¿?.- Eso no es asunto tuyo – contesto – y si no se apartan de mi camino morirán.

Uranus.- No digas tonterías, el único que acabará mal serás tú, así que aléjate de Sailor Moon ¡ahora! – ordeno.

¿?.- Jajajaja, no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes – respondió burlón – tomen esto – hizo una esfera de energía, la cual lanzo directo a las sailors y las derribo dejándolas medio inconscientes.

Uranus trata de levantarse pero está muy herida y no puede moverse, en eso llegan Plut y Saturn que al verlas tiradas tratan de ayudarlas pero ya es tarde, los villanos desaparecen delante de sus ojos llevándose a Sailor Moon con ellos.

Plut.- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí y quién era ese sujeto? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a las demás para ayudarlas.

En lo que Saturn y Plut ayudaban a las demás, varias sombras se veían sobre los edificios, observaban la escena y aunque no se podían ver sus rostros sus voces mostraban preocupación.

¿?.- ¡Es momento de revelar la verdad! – dijo mientras se alejaba volando del lugar junto con sus demás acompañantes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	10. 09 Revelaciones parte 1

**Capitulo 9. REVELACIONES - PRIMERA PARTE**

Las chicas y Darién se encontraban en el Templo Hikawa recuperándose de sus heridas (ya que el abuelo de Rei se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y de ese modo no tendrían que explicar el motivo de sus heridas), Luna y Artemis hacían lo que podían para ayudarlas pero se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de cada uno. Nadie sabía que había pasado con Serena y eso los tenía muy preocupados.

Rei.- Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo como esto? – se quejaba mientras las demás solo bajaban la mirada.

Lita.- No pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

Setsuna.- ¿Pero quiénes eran? Y ¿Por qué se llevaron a Serena? – cuestiono.

Haruka.- No lo sabemos, pero creo que ellos ya la conocían, es obvio ya que aparecieron de la nada y se la llevaron solo a ella – comento segura de sus deducciones.

Mina.- Ya basta de estar lamentándonos el hecho de no haber podido evitar que se la llevaran, lo importante ahora es encontrarla y rescatarla – observo a Amy- oye Amy ¿crees que puedas localizarlos?

Amy.- Lamentablemente ya lo he intentado pero no he tenido resultados, es como si hubieran dejado de existir.

Todas estaban tan concentradas en la plática, sacando conclusiones, buscando respuestas pero obteniendo los mismos resultados que no se dieron cuenta que eran observadas por un gato negro con una luna en la frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Darién se encontraba recuperándose en su apartamento, aunque Rei le había dicho que podía quedarse en el Templo él no había aceptado y ellas no hicieron nada para detenerlo. Se le podía ver sentado en el sofá frente a la ventana, observando la vista que tenía desde ahí, pensando.

Darién.- ¿Dónde estás Princesa? – Pensaba – no pude hacer nada para defenderte, ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?, ¿acaso ya ni siquiera puedo proteger a la razón de mi vida, a la dueña de mi corazón? – Gruesas lagrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro – Princesa, ¿Dónde estás? – y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta que un ser alado lo observaba desde la distancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas y Darién se encontraban frente a la mansión donde se había realizado la fiesta de navidad, ninguno entendía porque los habían citado en ese lugar en particular.

Flash Back

En el Templo Hikawa se podía sentir la preocupación en el aire, las chicas se encontraban investigando acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior, justo cuando tocan el timbre y al ver a su visitante se sorprendieron en demasía.

Mike.- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? – saludo amablemente.

Lita.- Hola Mike, estamos bien, gracias – dijo un poco nerviosa ya que no se esperaban esta visita y también por el hecho de que se podía ver que algunas llevaban vendas que cubrían sus heridas.

Mina.- Y ¿Qué haces aquí Mike? – Pregunto - no es que no apreciamos la visita es solo que, como no avisaste y nosotras, bueno – comenzó a balbucear, no sabía que decirle a Mike para que se fuera sin sonar maleducada.

Mike.- He venido a invitarlas a tomar el té mañana en la mansión donde realizamos la fiesta, recuerdan – sonriendo amablemente y de esa forma, aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron rechazar la invitación y prometieron estar ahí aunque tenían otras cosas que hacer. Curiosamente Mike no dijo nada acerca de las vendas que llevaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar…

Darién había salido a comprar algunos víveres ya que pronto se le terminarían, cuando iba saliendo de la tienda se encontró con un sujeto bastante extraño que se detuvo justo delante de él y le hablo como si lo conociera.

¿?.- Al fin te encuentro – hablo de forma cortante – debes ir mañana a la mansión Hyuga a las 3 de la tarde – dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

Darién.- Espera, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me pides que vaya a ese lugar? ¿Qué…? – no pudo continuar ya que dicha persona no espero y se fue dejándolo solo y con gran confusión.

Fin Flash Back

Lita.- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Pregunto - ¿entramos? – dijo a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Haruka.- No se ustedes, pero hay algo raro aquí – dijo seriamente – de otra forma porque nos reunieron a todos justo aquí…

¿?.- No lo sabrán hasta que no entren – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, cuando voltearon vieron a Kisha que traía algunas bolsas en la mano – y bien, ¿se van a quedar ahí o van a entrar? – les dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba a lo que los demás la siguieron no sin antes mirarse entre ellos como diciendo "estén alerta".

Una vez adentro, los llevaron a la sala donde se encontraban los demás (Alex, Mike, Kat y Melissa) y otras 3 personas que no sabían quiénes eran.

Alex.- Adelante, los estábamos esperando – dijo amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Las chicas solo se miraron entre si, no sabían que decir mientras Darién veía con atención a uno de los que estaban ahí hasta que…

Darién.- Tú eres el que me dijo que viniera aquí ¿verdad? – dijo señalándolo a lo que el otro ni se inmuto, no hizo nada.

Alex.- Si, que tal si los presento – dijo acercándose a los 3 desconocidos. – Bien, este es Daniel – el sujeto en cuestión parecía de unos 30 años, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca pero no demasiado, ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan encantadora que te enamoraba fácilmente – este de aquí es Robín, que no les incomode su mirada así es el – Robín era pelinegro, piel clara, ojos carmesí que denotaban frialdad, alto de unos 32 años – y el ultimo es – lo miro y éste asintió – bueno, a él ya lo conocen o al menos habrán oído hablar de él, su nombre es… Yurai – cuando escucharon su nombre todos se asombraron mucho.


	11. 10 revelaciones parte 2

**Capitulo 10. REVELACIONES – PARTE 2**

Gomen, tengo el cerebro algo seco, pero aquí esta otro capítulo, cualquier duda o aclaración no duden en decirla. Espero que les guste, ahora si a leer.

Todos.- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntaron asombrados.

Melissa.- ¿Por qué no se sientan?, así conversaremos mejor – invito amablemente, a lo que todos accedieron.

Mina.- Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué le pusieron el nombre del gato de Serena o al gato se lo pusieron por él? – pregunto con curiosidad a lo que al mencionado le salió una vena palpitando en señal de que estaba molesto.

Alex.- Los hemos reunido aquí para aclararles algunas dudas que tienen – al ver la cara de confusión de las chicas decidió ser más claro – como sabrán nosotros conocemos a Serena desde que era pequeña – todos asintieron – lo que no saben es quienes somos nosotros – pausa – Yurai y el gato del que hablan… son el mismo ser – se giro hacia él – muéstrales – a lo que el chico se convierte en gato enfrente de ellos.

Rei.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – realmente estaba sorprendida por lo que vio.

Melissa.- No deberían sorprenderse tanto, después de todo han visto cosas más "raras" que esta – dijo haciendo énfasis en raras – no es así mis queridas Sailors Scouts y Tuxedo Mask – dijo con tono gracioso y de "los descubrí".

Se podía observar la cara de sorpresa de las chicas y de Darién, por sus mentes pasaban miles de preguntas: ¿Cómo lo supieron?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rei.- Acaso Serena les dijo algo – pregunto.

Kisha.- ¿Eso crees?, ella no nos ha dicho nada y si lo sabemos es por nuestra cuenta – dijo.

Amy.- ¿Pueden explicarnos que está pasando aquí? – pregunto ya que sentía que ellos podían saber donde se encontraba Serena.

Alex.- Bien, todo comenzó cuando…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar…

La habitación se encontraba oscura, no podía verse nada de luz. Había una cama en medio de la habitación y en ella descansaba una joven de largo cabello rubio. Junto a la cama se divisaba una silueta que miraba fijamente hacia la chica.

¿?.- Esta vez nadie te salvara, no escaparas de mi – dijo mientras desaparecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alex.- como iba diciendo, todo empezó cuando Serena tenía 2 años – comenzó a relatar – ella era una niña tímida, pero sabia ganarse la confianza de los demás. Melissa y Serena Vivian aquí junto con su padre y su hermano, estaban jugando tranquilamente en el jardín cuando su padre tuvo que salir a atender una llamada. Ese fue el momento en el que aparecieron unas sombras que empezaron a atacarlos, Taylor quiso proteger a sus hermanas pero le era difícil pues no sabía dónde se encontraba su enemigo. Melissa también quiso hacer algo pero dio el mismo resultado; lo que no sabían era que solo los estaban distrayendo ya que su principal objetivo era llevarse a Serena. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera Shean pudo hacer algo para salvar a su hija. – mientras relataba la historia la expresión de su rostro se volvía triste – cuando nosotros nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado comenzamos a buscarla por todas partes pero no tuvimos éxito alguno.

Melissa.- estábamos desesperados, no sabíamos que hacer, mi hermanita había sido secuestrada y no teníamos ni idea de dónde buscarla – por su voz se notaba que no le agradaba tener que recordar el pasado.

Rei.- ¿y que paso, como pudieron rescatarla?

Alex.- no fuimos nosotros, cuando quisimos buscarla de nuevo ya había regresado pero ella ya no era la misma, había olvidado muchas cosas. – dijo con aire melancólico.

Haruka.- pero si ustedes no la salvaron, ¿Quién fue? – pregunto.

Yurai.- fui yo quien la trajo de vuelta – dijo para asombro de los demás ya que él no había hablado desde que llegaron – y antes de que pregunten, no es tan fácil localizarlos para eso necesito la ayuda de alguien pero en este momento mi poder no es tan grande como para llamarlo.

Rei.- ¿y quién es esa persona?, como podemos llamarla. – quería que le dieran respuesta a sus preguntas para salvar a su amiga.

Yurai.- ninguno de nosotros a recuperado todo su poder y ustedes están cansadas por la batalla anterior, pero si unimos todos nuestra fuerza tal vez podamos contactarlo – espero a que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y cuando lo hicieron sabía que no había vuelta atrás – bien vayamos afuera.

Todos salieron de la casa hacia la parte de atrás, allí se les pidió que formaran un circulo y juntaran sus manos (casi como la tele transportación de las sailors).

Yurai.- bien ahora todos concentren su energía, yo me hare cargo del resto – dijo mientras una aura de energía comenzaba a rodear a cada uno de los presentes - Hic veni custos somnia, et in ignem Da nobis auxilium ferebat (ven aquí guardián de los sueños, portador del fuego y bríndanos tu ayuda, es una idea aunque no se latín) – comenzó a decir y en el cielo se podía ver claramente como se comenzaba a abrir un portal del que emergió un ser que a mas de uno les pareció conocer.

Lita.- ¿Elliot?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	12. 11 Despertar

**Capitulo 11. DESPERTAR**

Frente a ellos apareció un Pegaso de alas blancas con destellos rojos como llamas de fuego, un cuerno rojo en la frente, rodeado de un aura de fuego. Las sailors y Darién creyeron que se trataba del Pegaso que los había ayudado anteriormente mas se les hacia extraño que los demás lo conocieran.

Haruka.- ¿Elliot?, - mirando a los demás – desde cuando se conocen, ¿que más nos ocultan? – pregunto mirando fijamente a Yurai, mientras las demás veían todo con mucha curiosidad.

Yurai.- Tranquilícense – estaba exhausto pues se había quedado casi sin energía – aclararemos todas sus dudas, él es Zephel, es un Pegaso que domina el fuego, es quien puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Serenity – las sailors estaban realmente sorprendidas por esa declaración, pero si era el único que los podía ayudar, que así fuera.

Rei.- Y que hacemos ahora – dejarían las preguntas para después, lo importante ahora era salvar a Serena.

Yurai.- Bien lo primero, es que descansemos un poco – todos lo miraron feo – debemos recuperar nuestra energía para poder pelear en caso de necesitarlo – explico – además tengo que hablar con Zephel antes. – Dijo al tiempo que se iba hacia una especie de invernadero que había en la parte de atrás de la casa mientras Zephel lo seguía.

Haruka.- esto es el colmo, debemos ir a rescatar a Serena ahora, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo – estaba muy molesta y se notaba.

Alex.- tranquilícense, se cómo se sienten, pero Yurai tiene razón – comenzó a explicar.

Melissa.- Alex tiene razón, - al ver como la miraban decidió explicarse mejor – lo que pasa es que la primera vez que paso esto, nosotros al igual que ustedes estábamos muy débiles y eso provoco que nos vencieran sin problemas; - los demás se calmaron un poco – así que debemos descansar para que no nos pase lo de la ultima vez ya que en estos momentos ninguno de nosotros tiene todo su poder. – los demás entendiendo a que se refería se encaminaron hacia la casa para descansar y así poder salvar a Serena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La habitación estaba realmente oscura, no se podía ver nada de lo que había ahí. Se despertó sobresaltada, algo andaba mal pero no sabía que podía ser. Su sueño le había parecido tan real que la dejo paralizada del miedo, no sabía qué hacer; era obvio que no estaba en su casa ni en la de sus amigas, no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, se encontraba sola como en su sueño.

**Inicio de sueño /**

La pequeña se encontraba en una habitación bastante tétrica, no se veía ni un pequeño rayo de luz, ella veía atentamente todo a su alrededor para encontrar una forma de escapar pero no había forma y la puerta estaba completamente cerrada (ya había intentado abrirla antes), estaba asustada pero sabía que iban a ir por ella, estaba segura.

¿?.- así que ya despertaste – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad que atrajo su atención – ni pienses que saldrás de aquí, no hay forma de escapar – dijo cuando vio que la niña iba a correr – nadie te salvara, ríndete y no sufrirás.

Serena.- Jamás, se que vendrán por mí, confío en ellos, en cambio tu pagaras por todo lo que hagas, te lo aseguro. – dijo muy segura de sí.

¿?.- Como quieras, será un placer destruir tu espíritu – desapareció.

Serena.- Debo hallar una manera para salir de aquí o al menos de avisarles donde me encuentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había logrado salir de la habitación, pero aun no podía cantar victoria, la perseguían (no sabía cuántos pero sí que venían detrás de ella) y no pararían hasta encontrarla. Ella seguía corriendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo haciéndose daño. Cuando estaban a punto de capturarla, alguien se interpuso entre ellos para salvarla.

¿?.- No te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño – le dijo a la pequeña para que no siguiera asustada – más vale que la dejen ir, no dejare que se la lleven otra vez – dirigiéndose a los malos.

Sombra 1.- De verdad crees que puedes detenernos, no eres más que un tonto – riéndose y acercándose a ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llevarse a la niña, pero el joven que fue a salvarla se interpuso causando que lo hirieran gravemente. La pequeña al ver lo que había sucedido, quedo en shock, su hermano había sido herido y todo por tratar de salvarla.

Mientras la niña estaba en shock las sombras aprovecharon el momento para capturarla y llevársela, pero la niña reacciono en el momento en el que se vio apartada de su hermano y…

Serena.- Tyloooorrrrr – grito con todas sus fuerzas, de repente se acumulo una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo que hizo que sus captores salieran volando. Esa energía era tan grande que destruyo gran parte de lo que había alrededor, pero así como surgió pronto desapareció haciendo que la niña cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Ambos niños se encontraban en el piso, cuando en el cielo apareció un ser alado rodeado en llamas que se iba acercando a ellos. Cuando estuvo cerca los subió a su lomo y se los llevo de ese lugar.

**/ Fin de sueño**

Después de meditar un rato, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Los recuerdos que estaban perdidos regresaron de forma abrupta haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza ya que el dolor era insoportable; después de unos minutos cayo inconsciente. Se había desmayado.


End file.
